Animation Domination!
by GaryHappy
Summary: Brian & Stewie stumble into the South Park and Simpsons universe. What will happen when their world's collide?
1. Chapter 1

Simpsons/ Family Guy/ South Park Crossover

Chapter One

Over in the happy town of Quahog, the skies were turning from night to day. Over on Spooner Street, a jolly Peter Griffin had waken up and walked out of his bedroom and into the hallway. He marched down the stairs. An up-beat theme was playing and it seemed like Peter was about to singing. Then, he tripped over his son's skateboard, fell down on his knee, and the music stopped. "Tsss... AUUGH! Tsss... AUUGH! Damn it, that really hurt!", Peter yelled.

An hour later the rest of his family got up and was eating breakfast. The family always ate their regular breakfast: Frosted Flakes. Everyone at the table was quiet Peter's wife, Lois, started up conversation, "So, how's school going kids?"

Meg sighed, "I'm as unpopular as I'll ever be."

"Today, we're going to cut open a frog. I'm going to feed to the dog after that!" Chris happily said. "Good luck getting that to happen," said a sarcastic Brian.

"Wow, Chris, that sounds very exciting! What do you think, Peter?" asked Lois. Peter looked uninterested, "I honestly don't give a crap." Then everyone went silent. Peter had never really been taken an interest to Chris. After Chris finished eating, he put his dish away and exited the kitchen.

Lois stared at Peter angrily, "Peter, you have to start to take interest in you own son! Do you want him to think his own father doesn't ever love him?"

"Lois, I honestly just don't care. I just find him boring," Peter answered. Lois left the kitchen, "You know, Peter? There isn't another father as mean as you!"

"C'mon, there has to be someone across the universe that's just like me," Peter said. Stewie finally spoke up, "You know, it seems this family is just completely falling apart."

After that, Lois took Chris to school. Peter still had a feeling that someone out there was just like him... someone in the universe.


	2. Marge's Side of the Story

What Peter didn't know was the in a different universe was a world much like his own. It had people just like in Quahog. In one the cities of this universe lay Springfield, a nuclear-powered town with friendly folk. In a small neighborhood had the house of Homer Simpson. Just like Peter, Homer was just finishing breakfast with his family.

Homer shoved a big waffle into his mouth. "Homer cut your food," said Homer's wife, Marge, "We're in no rush."

Homer got up and shoved a sausage down his throat, "That's easy for you to say. Bart and Lisa have to go to school, I have to go to work, and you get to stay home and whatever the hell you want! Goddamn it, I'm late."

Marge gave him a hug and he marched out the door. Marge looked at the kids as they scraped the food off their plates, "You kids get dressed. I'll get you to school." "Yeah, yeah, yeah," replied Bart as he grabbed his lucky red cap.

Before they knew it, they were driving to school. Everyone was quiet, so Marge decided to start up some conversation, "Y'know, Lisa, I heard they opened up the new art gallery over at the museum." "I've seen it already," answered Lisa. That conversation didn't last long, so Marge tried talking to Bart, "Bart, would you like to go with me to the book store later on?" "Take me to the toy store and we'll talk," said Bart.

Marge pulled over next to Springfield Elementary School. Bart and Lisa got out without a word. "Wait! Wait! Aren't you gonna give me a hug and kiss good-bye?" asked Marge. Bart turned around, "Mom, what do you think I am? Gay?" After the kids rushed into class, Marge sadly drove off.

Once she got caught at a stop light, she spun around to Maggie, "Maggie, can Mommie hug you?" Maggie then shook her head to say no.

Marge sadly sat in the driver's seat. Nobody in this family appreciates me, she thought. After the light turned green, she sadly drove off.

TO BE CONTINUED... NEXT WEEK


	3. Brian & Stewie

Back in the Griffin dimension, Stewie was in his room perfecting his dimension device. It's basically an iPod, but it can shuffle you through various universes. He hadn't used since his adventure with Brian. He had been waiting to use it again.

"Hey, Stewie," said Brian entering, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Brian, remember the time you and me traveled to all those universes like the Robot Chicken one, and the Disney one, and the dog one?" asked Stewie, "We'll I am perfecting it so we can jump through universes without as much trouble."

"Well, is it ready? I've been waiting to see a universe where all hot chicks dress naked all the time," replied Brian.

Stewie pulled out the device and held it next to Brian, "Yes, and yes. It's ready. I haven't perfected which exact universes we'll visit because it's still on shuffle. However, I have made a button which could instantly transport us back home in case of any trouble." Then, zoom! They disappeared into the next dimension.

…..

"Stewie, where are we?" asked Brian. Stewie looked around, "I don't know, Brian!"

They were in the little mountain town of South Park.

"According to the device, we're in the town of South Park," answered Stewie, "Shall we take a look around before jumped to the next universe?"

"Sure," sighed Brian, "All I know is that this place is pretty bad animated."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
